


However we change I am here to protect you

by BlueFireShadowAbyss



Series: the life and hardships of Sienna Lorca-Tyler and her family [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crew as Family, Crying, Kidnapping, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFireShadowAbyss/pseuds/BlueFireShadowAbyss
Summary: Title from 'Despite yourself'. Summary: Gabriel Lorca and Ash Tyler are married and have a child. The crew is her family. She gets Kidnapped by Harry Mudd and everyone has to try and find her. Her godfather Paul Stamets finds her, traumatized and she becomes attached to him, then both him and Christopher Pike. Paul, pike and her family try to help her and she finally becomes detached from Paul and trusts everyone eventually. there are three pairings: Gabriel/Ash, Hugh/Paul and Katrina/Christopher. So happy ending full with Hurt/Comfort and Angst during the story. Crappy summary sorry.





	1. Introduction

This is my first star trek fanfiction so sorry if it's really crappy. The main characters apart from Katrina, Ash and Christopher will switch between captain, sir, Gabe and Gabriel. The little girl is called Sienna Gabriel Paul Michael Lorca-Tyler, she is 7 years old and is the adopted daughter of Ash Tyler and Gabriel Lorca. The two are married and the Original Lorca was never replaced by Mirror Lorca. The crew is her family and her Godfathers and Godmothers. Plus others will appear in this story. Gabriel is OOC because him and Paul get along in this and don't in the t.v series

 

Her family is:

Parents: Gabriel Lorca-Tyler, Ash Lorca-Tyler

Godfathers/Uncles: Christopher Pike, Paul Stamets, Hugh Culber

Godmothers/Aunts: Michael Burnham, Sylvia Tilly, Katrina Cornwall

Uncles: Spock, Sarek, Leland

Aunts: Amanda Grayson, Phillipa Georgiou, Number One

Also Phillipa Georgiou was never replaced by her mirror counterpart.

And most of the crew will appear at some point. Spock, Sarek, Amanda, Leland, Number One and Phillipa don't appear in this story.

Thanks.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sienna gets kidnapped by Harry Mudd while his ship is attacking Discovery

7 year old Sienna Lorca-Tyler was happily playing in her little section of the captain's Ready room, while her dad, Gabriel Lorca-Tyler, was reading some reports by the crew. All of a sudden the ship shook violently and Sienna screamed and ran to her dad, he saw her and had his arms open ready for her. She was clinging tightly to him.

 

Then they heard Commander Saru over the intercom saying "Captain Lorca-Tyler please report to the bridge". She cried and begged "please don't leave me here by myself daddy." "I am sorry sweetheart, but I have to." Gabriel said, his heart breaking into pieces as he heard the fear and desperation in Sienna's voice.

 

Gabriel left after about three minutes with tears in his eyes. Sienna went to her little section and hugged her teddy bear as tight as she could and hoped her dad came back soon. She had been sitting there, with the ship shaking from phaser fire, for about five minutes when she heard a noise that sounded like a muted transporter beam.

 

She then saw a figure of a man in the shadows of the ready room and she called out to them her voice shaking with fear "who are you?" He replied in a deep gravelly voice "I am Harry Mudd and who are you?" "I am Sienna Lorca-Tyler."

 

The man, Harry Mudd, had an evil smirk on his face and came towards her asking if she would like to go a little trip with him and said that he was friends with her parents . She refused, but he just grabbed her arm and transported them to his ship.

 

Gabriel Lorca-Tyler was on the bridge trying to stop the ship from firing at them. Yelling out evasive maneuver patterns. Then Ash Lorca-Tyler said that there was a transporter beam to and from his ready room. Gabriel Paled significantly and asked Ash to come over. But before Ash moved, they were being hailed by the ship. Gabriel accepted the call and saw that it was Harry Mudd.

 

Both him and Ash tensed. Mudd spoke "Hello again Lorca, thought you could escape me again, I have something of yours and you have to find her if you ever want to see her again, she will be hidden where you've gone before on the Buran  and was a crew favourite ."

 

Mudd brought Sienna into view as he said it, and everyone on the bridge tensed when they saw Sienna in the hands of that psychopath. Gabriel saw the bruises on sienna's body and wanted to kill Mudd. Mudd then ended the transmission and jumped to warp. Gabriel said to follow the ship.


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sienna gets tortured by Mudd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK if kid designed torture is real but I am making it real.

Harry Mudd was thinking of how to get information out of Sienna and had just thought of something, kid designed torture. He was a sociopath, so he didn't feel guilt about what he was about to do. He went into Sienna's holding cell and put a chair with restraints down in her cell and said "sit on the seat and you will answer my questions, no questions asked ok?" she nods her head. Harry Mudd thought 'good I have scared her'.

 

"The questions will start off easy and will get harder and if this machine thinks you're lying, you will get an electric shock, or I will give you one if you don't answer a question, do you understand?" "yes sir" Sienna stuttered. "Ok what is your full name?" "Sienna Gabriel Paul Michael Lorca-Tyler" 'at least she had answered that one truthfully' Mudd thought. "Ok, question 2, who are your parents?" "Gabriel Lorca-Tyler and Ash Lorca-Tyler". 

 

He kept asking her easy questions and she answered all of them, until he asked how the spore drive worked. When he asked about that, she stopped talking and he tried to get her to talk with threat of an electric shock, but she kept quiet.

 

He administered the shock and Sienna screamed in agony. His questions about the spore drive and how it worked remained unanswered, but Sienna was shaking from both the shocks and in fear. He was about to ask another question when one of the consoles beeped telling him he was approaching his destination. He smiled that evil smirk and sienna whimpered in fear.

 

Back on Discovery Admiral Katrina Cornwell, who had been relaxing in her quarters but started to make her way to the bridge, finally came onto the bridge to ask what had happened. Gabriel told her that they had been tracking Mudd for what felt like days but in reality was only a couple of hours. 

 

Mudd and the Discovery finally stopped at their destination and when Gabriel saw the planet he tensed, because he had not been there since the Buran. Ash, who was in between Gabriel and Katrina, noticed and asked if he was ok, Gabriel said that this was the last planet the Buran visited before it was called into war and destroyed.


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sienna gets found by Paul and the landing party her are searching for her.

The planet they stopped at was Risa. Harry and a subdued Sienna beamed down to an alleyway and Mudd left her there and departed saying that her parents or someone would hopefully find her before some gang members find her. He beamed off the planet and ran away in his ship. Sienna then hid behind what looked like a risian version of a rubbish bin.

 

Gabriel made an away team consisting of Paul Stamets, Michael Burnham, Hugh Culber and himself. They beamed down close to where Sienna was, but they didn't know that. 

 

Gabriel said "let's check the alleyways for her because knowing Mudd he dropped her off in one of the alleyways. I will go north and check, Burnham you go south, Dr. Culber you go east and Lt. Stamets you go west." At their acknowledgement he said "communicate using your communicators." "Yes sir" they all said simultaneously.

 

Paul was walking through an alleyway to the west of their rendezvous point when he heard a child crying softly over by the bins. He slowly walked over and introduced himself. "hello? I am Paul Stamets, are you ok?" He asked softly. 

 

"Uncle Paul?" he heard Sienna's voice say his name and came closer to the bins. He peeked over them and saw Sienna curled up with her knees to her chest. His heart broke at the sight of his niece/goddaughter sobbing silently. He gets down on his knees and opens his arms out for her and she goes rushing into them and clings to him like her life depends on it.

 

Paul gets his communicator and broadcasted to the landing party that he had Sienna and is heading back to the rendezvous point. They all reply with a sigh of relief and say meet you there. Paul said to Sienna while trying to calm her down "you hear that Sienna, your dad, uncle Hugh and aunt Michael are also here with me to find you. Do you want to walk or have me continue carrying you?" In response she just clung on tighter, so he took that as a response to his question, so he just started walking.

 

When he got back to the rendezvous point the others were already there and were already waiting patiently for Paul and Sienna. Gabriel said "Hey sweetheart, are you ready to let go of Uncle Paul and get off this planet?" She shook her head then nodded. Gabriel was confused about the response she gave. He clarified "are you ready to let go of Uncle Paul?" She shook her head and clung tighter to Paul.

 

"Ok baby-girl whatever makes you feel more comfortable." She nodded then buried her head in the crook of Paul's neck. She heard Gabriel say to Hugh "can you have a look at her and see if we can find any other injuries on her when we get back to the ship?" "Of course Gabe." Hugh replied. "Discovery, this is captain Lorca-Tyler, 5 to beam up". They were whisked away in a familiar beam of light and onto Discovery.


	5. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discover that Sienna has attached herself to paul and won't let him out of her sight except to go to the bathroom.

In sickbay, Sienna was sitting quietly, too quietly for her normal self, while Hugh Culber was doing a medical exam. He tried to get her to talk, but she just Stayed quiet, whimpered when Hugh touched one of her injuries, but made no other sound. Hugh just finished scanning her for any internal injuries, when Paul walked in. As soon as the door to sickbay closed behind Paul, Sienna jumped off the bed and ran straight to him.

 

"Hey sweetheart, What's wrong?" Paul asked concerned with how Sienna was acting. Sienna didn't reply just buried her head further into his stomach. Paul and Hugh shared a look of concern over her head. Hugh went to the comm to ask if Gabriel, Ash and Katrina could come down to sickbay.

 

Gabriel, Ash and Katrina came down from the bridge to sickbay asking what was wrong. Hugh brought them into his office, where Sienna was up in Paul's arms. He said "I had just finished scanning her, when Paul walked in, and when he did, Sienna ran to him and wouldn't talk. So we took her Into my office and she fell just before, clinging to him very tightly. I am worried about her and so is Paul."

 

Gabriel and Ash tensed and looked at each other with fear. They were also wondering if she had any internal injuries. They were relieved that it was just the bruises and shock marks. Katrina asked why she was called down here.  Hugh said "as you were a therapist, I was wondering if you would help her through this traumatic experience because she knows you and will trust you more than another therapist." Katrina replied "I would be honoured with permission from Gabe and Ash." She said while looking at said people. "Of course Kat, we were going to ask you to be her therapist anyway." Gabriel said.

 

Sienna started to whimper in her sleep and started twitching in Paul's arms. Paul got the others attention and asked them to keep it down. Sienna started twitching more and Hugh went to move her, but as soon as Hugh touched her, she awoke with a start. She looked around for Paul, not knowing she was sitting on him. Paul said her name and Sienna turned around to face him and then proceeded to bury her head in the crook of his neck. He asked her "do you want to talk about it sweetheart?" She just shook her head and started shaking and crying. Paul asked for a blanket to cover Sienna up in. Hugh got a blanket from one of the storage cupboards in the main part of sickbay. Paul thanked him and covered Sienna with it. She just snuggled further into the blanket and Paul's arms.


	6. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sienna finally talks to someone about what happened, but will not talk to anyone else.

Everyone gave each other a concerned look. Then Katrina said " I will go talk to Chris and get him to try and get her to talk to him and Paul," "Ok, comm him down here to try and get her to talk please." Gabe said pleadingly to Katrina. "Chris, can you come down to sickbay please?" Kat asked into the comm. "Ok, why?" Chris's voice said through the comm. "Because, we need your help with Sienna, Chris." Gabe said. "Alright, I'm on my way." "Hear that baby, Uncle Chris is coming down here to talk to you, do you want to talk to him?" Gabe smiled a little at Ash asking Sienna in a voice reserved only for Sienna. Sienna just nodded her head.

 

Christopher Pike eventually got there and saw Sienna and went straight to her. "Sienna, munchkin, it's Uncle Chris, can you show me your beautiful face?" Sienna looked up and held her hands out to Chris. Chris grabbed her from Paul and she buried her head in his neck. Chris said while rubbing Sienna's back soothingly " can Paul and I have to room please?" "Of course Chris." Kat said. She knew that they could listen and watch from outside in the main part of sickbay. Everyone, except Paul and Chris left.

 

Chris sits down, with Sienna in his lap, and said "it's ok Sienna, it's just me and Uncle Paul here now. Come out and show us your pretty face please munchkin?" Sienna brought her out and looked around to see if Chris was telling the truth. When she determined Chris was not lying, she relaxed enough to not need to be held tight, Paul asked "what happened sweetheart?" "I was kidnapped by a man called Harry Mudd right out of daddy's ready room. He scared me." "I bet he did munchkin, but he can't get you now, ok?" Chris replied. "Ok, thank you sweetheart that is enough for now." Paul said.

 

Ensign Sylvia Tilly walked in halfway through them all leaving the room. She asked why they were all in Hughs office. They replied that Chris and Paul were in there talking with Sienna and that she could watch with them. They heard Sienna say that she was taken out of Lorca's ready room and that he scared her.

 

She was looking quite distressed. They heard Paul say that they had finished for now. Paul came out to tell them that they could come in, but not to expect Sienna to talk to them. They understood that and respected that. They went in and smiled at the sight of Chris and Sienna snuggled up together on Hugh's couch in his office.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sienna has a nightmare and Chris helps her calm down and gets her to talk about her nightmares.

Sienna wouldn't sleep without Chris or Paul. So Chris asked Gabe and Ash if he could sleep in their quarters so he could help with Sienna until she talks again. They said yes, so Chris got some clothes from the quarters that Katrina and him were staying in and came back to Gabe and Ash's quarters. Sienna climbed into Chris's lap and promptly fell asleep. Chris put her into her bed and went to lay down on the couch in her room. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

He was awoken a couple of hours later to the sound of whimpering. He also felt a weight on his torso, where he was recovering from a phaser that blew up in his chest, and looked down to his chest to find Sienna crying on his chest.

 

"What's wrong little one?" "I-I-I h-h-had a-a-a n-n-nightmare." Sienna sobbed into chris's chest. Chris felt his heart break into a millions pieces as he heard Sienna sob. Chris said "do you want to talk about it, because it helps me when I have nightmares." "You have nightmares?" Sienna asked genuinely surprised that he had nightmares. "Of course I have nightmares!" Chris explained.

 

"Ok, my nightmare was about you guys not finding me when we were on that planet." "Oh, little one." Chris sighed as he led her close. They both fell asleep after a couple of minutes. A few hours later the alarm went off to signal Chris's shift as captain on alpha shift began in an hour. Sienna also woke up as well.

 

Chris said to Sienna "i'm just going to jump in the shower and then get us both dressed, ok?" "Ok, but what do you mean both of us?" Sienna asked. "For two reasons, to get you used to the crew again and because you won't go anywhere without me or Uncle Paul." "Oh, ok."

 

Chris jumped into the shower and started to wash his body and hair. He finished washing himself and got out of the shower and dried himself off and got dressed. Then he went out to Sienna's room and helped her get dressed. Then they left the quarters to head to the bridge.


	8. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sienna finally talks to everyone and also tells KAtrina what happened.

They were in the turbolift, when Sienna became tense. Chris noticed, picked her up, and asked her if she was ok. She said that she was just nervous about being near the ready room.  The turbolift opened up to reveal the bridge. Everyone on the bridge turned around to see Sienna and Chris. 

 

For most of them it was a normal site, but for one person, it was confusion. He asked "What is a child doing on the bridge, let alone on the ship?" "None of your business cadet." R.A Bryce replied, in defence of Sienna. Chris put her down and let her walk around seeing people she knows.

 

"Thank you Ron." Sienna said. Bryce smiled as he said "you're welcome Sienna." She went around everyone and was finally starting to talk to other people. Michael Burnham, Tilly, Kat, Gabe, Ash, Saru, Paul, and Hugh were in the ready room debriefing after the shift, when quietly Chris asked them to come onto the bridge to see Sienna. They did and were surprised she was talking to everyone.

 

Michael called out Sienna's name and Sienna looked at her. Then a huge smile overtook her face as she saw who called her name. She broke off into a run across the bridge and ran into Michaels legs while exclaiming "Aunt Michael, Aunt Sylvia, Uncle Hugh, Daddy, Papa, Aunt Katrina, Uncle Paul, Saru."

 

She then proceeded to hug everyone. They were all surprised but hugged her back. "I would like to talk to Aunt KAtrina about what happened please?" Sienna asked. "Sure, let's talk in the conference room. Sienna spent about an hour explaining everything. When she came out, she went to Chris and asked to sit in his lap. She was much more relaxed. Chris said sure, so Ash picked her up and plopped her down on Chris's lap.

 

She thanked her Papa and asked what to say. "How about we head to starbase 66." Gabe told her, aware of what happened with the cadet, he managed to get the cadet transferred to another ship, so they were stopping there to transfer him. "Ok Daddy, Lt. Detmer, set course to starbase 66, warp 6." "Aye ma'am." Detmer said as she smiled. "Mr Bryce, tell starbase 66 that we are on our way, then let starfleet know." "Roger that ma'am."  Sienna was happy.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. They finally have a happy ending and have a lot of family bonding time. There will be another story soon.

They got to starbase 66, where the cadet from earlier got transferred there. A couple of hours later they were off again and Sienna was getting tired. "How about I take you down to bed?" Gabe said. Sienna nodded. She also wanted Ash to come. Gabe and Ash got to their quarters and got into bed with Sienna. "I love you baby-girl." Gabe said. "I love you too Daddy." Ash said "I love you Baby." "I love you too Papa." Then they settled down and fell asleep.

 

Kat came in to collect Chris's clothes, which are in Sienna's room. She goes into Sienna's room and smiles at what she saw. Gabe and Ash were curled around Sienna and, Sienna had a hand on top of each of theirs. She asked the computer, quietly, to take a photo and send it to her padd.

 

Then Kat asked to dim the lights and let them sleep peacefully. She decided to clean up a bit for them. She put all of Sienna's toys away, Put the dishes in the replicator, Put the dirty clothes away in the refresher. She also left a note saying she had cleaned up and her and Chris were available to look after Sienna anytime they needed a break. 

 

A few hours later Sienna woke up and woke her Daddy and Papa up. She said she was hungry and wanted to go to the mess hall to eat. GAbe and Ash took her down to the mess hall and saw Chris, Paul, Michael, Tilly, Kat and Hugh sitting together. They walked over to them and asked if they could sit down. Kat and Hugh replied "Of course." "Sure."

 

So Gabe, Ash, Sienna, Paul, Michael, tilly, Kat, Hugh and Chris all ate dinner together and were laughing and talking with each other. Kat then pulled out her padd and showed everyone the photo she managed to capture. Ash asked if she could make a copy for them to put up in their quarters. Kat replied sure. They then continued eating and talking and laughing like the family that they are.


End file.
